Every Rose Has A Thorn
by Kitsune Curoryu
Summary: Ciel meets a mysterious girl named Rosaline at a masquerade ball. He falls madly in love with her, but it's not long before he finds out that even his sweet Rose has a thorn... CielxOC Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Wow! I'm on a roll with making new stories! Anywho, this one is not entirely my creation. My good friend Eli-chan and I are writing this one as a roleplay. And we decided to post it here, since we think it's a pretty awesome story, if a bit sad. This is the first chapter, to kind of give you an introduction to the new character. Yes, there's an OC or two in this fic. But they're pretty good. Rosaline in particular was born from a convention, truthfully. (Thank you, Aki-Con...)

Disclaimer: Neither I nor Eli-chan own Kuroshitsuji. I own Lady Rosaline Gabrielis and Duke La'Arrsienne.

Warnings: OC. And possible OOCness for the other characters (considering this was one of our first Kuro rps)

Enjoy!

* * *

Moonlight streamed in through the windows of the candle-lit hall, illuminating a string quartet. Masked figures danced and socialized, the candles creating distorted shadows along the walls. It was All Hallows Eve, and the prestigious Count Vladimir Nightshade was holding his annual masquerade ball. All of the nobles were invited, of course. At the least, the prominent ones were. The ball was in full swing, and everyone was enjoying themselves.

Ciel Phantomhive walked along, shifting with the crowd of suited men and well-dressed women. He didn't care much for dancing, but was forced to do so due to his title of nobility. As a result, he was bored. But then the dancing nobles shifted again and he switched partners.

A girl about his age in a regal red gown and a black and white feline mask took Ciel's previous partner's place. Her long silver hair was pulled back in a braid and she smiled as she curtsied to the young earl. Ciel bowed, quickly recovering from staring at the girl that had taken his breath away. He slipped an arm around her waist, gazing into her eyes. A faint blush was noticeable beneath the girl's mask as she put her hand in his. Her icy blue eyes never left Ciel's as they danced.

_What is this sudden feeling? _Ciel thought as the world around them seemed to fade. After a moment of silence, he spoke. "What is your name, lovely maiden?"

The girl smiled lightly. "I am Lady Rosaline." She twirled in his hand. "And who might you be, kind sir?"

"Ciel, Ciel Phantomhive." He spun her, and then pulled her closer.

Rosaline's eyes widened briefly. "You are the Earl of Phantomhive? I never would have guessed."

"I guess I am very young." Ciel stared deeply into her eyes.

"Only as young as I." She smiled shyly. "Even so, it is an amazing feat for one so young to manage such a large company."

"It takes hard work, but I manage." The young earl said with a faint smile. "And you, my lady? I've never seen you before. Where are you from?"

Rosaline glanced away. "I have been to many of the noble gatherings. Perhaps you've seen me at one of those before."

"I do not see how I could have missed your beauty."

"I have been told that I can be quite elusive." The girl smiled sweetly at him.

Ciel smiled back, a little flushed. He twirled Rosaline, once more pulling her close. "You're very light on your feet, my Lady Rose."

"Why thank you, my lord." Her eyes grew sad as the quartet finished playing their song and the time came to switch partners.

Ciel thought for a moment, and then twirled with the last note, pulling Rosaline off to the side unseen by other eyes. He smiled at her, his hands not loosening.

Rosaline's eyes widened slightly in surprise. "Care for another dance, my lord?" She smiled.

"Of course, my Rose." He danced her around until they were on the balcony. The maiden blushed and glanced around nervously as the sounds of the ball faded away. Nonetheless, her hand remained clasped with Ciel's.

"Are you nervous? I'm sorry. I guess my feet led the way." Ciel gave her a small smile.

"No, it is alright. I just have someone that may come looking for me." She smiled in return.

"Oh." His expression darkened. "I'm sorry to lead you astray."

Rosaline turned to face him. "It is no trouble. The ball is far from over. We have plenty of time."

Ciel smiled, picking her up at the waist and spinning her around. "What household are you from?"

Rosaline blushed, letting out a quiet squeak. "My maiden name is Gabrielis. I'm certain you have not heard of it. I live in the household of Duke La'Arrsienne." She nodded.

"Oh." He stopped. "I haven't heard of him."

"He has a very…obscure name." She moved to stand at the balcony railing. "So, Earl Phantomhive, what are your hobbies? What do you do for…amusement?"

"Amusement? Games, I suppose. Anything to make me think hard. I don't really know." He stepped to her side. "And you?"

"Cooking. I love to cook. And I play the piano." Rosaline smiled. "And I like to garden sometimes."  
"Really? Those are odd hobbies." Ciel pondered the ideas. "Well then, what do you like to cook the most?"

"I like baking the most. Pies and cakes, mostly. And sometimes I'll try to make a pastry. But really, I like making anything with cherries." Rosaline blushed faintly.

"Really?" He suddenly perked up. "That's great." The Earl nervously cleared his throat. "My butler makes excellent dessert."

"I do not mean to raise a challenge, but I must insist that I am better at baking than he is." She smiled.

"What? You believe so? Maybe we should have a competition then." Ciel smiled back at the girl.

"Perhaps. Though I do not want to make a show of myself." She looked away shyly.

"No, I'm sure my butler would like the challenge. And it would amuse me greatly."

"So…" Rosaline paused, her voice almost sounding hurt. "I am just another pawn to amuse you?"

"No! No, of course not!" Ciel protested. "I just enjoy making challenges for my butler."

"Do you wish for him to fail?" She raised an eyebrow.

Ciel thought for a moment before nodding. "Yes, I would like to see him fail at least once… He really is one hell of a butler. He does very little wrong."

"Then perhaps we _could _have a competition." Rosaline smiled softly, looking off into the garden. "If only to entertain you."

"Not just for entertainment." The boy stated. "I'm not making you do this."

"I think it would be amusing. If this butler is as good as you say, then I would be delighted to test precisely how skilled he is." She giggled quietly.

Ciel smiled at her. "Your laugh is so beautiful." He said, seeming thoroughly mesmerized.

Rosaline blushed and glanced at him, looking away shyly. "Th-thank you, my lord."

He blushed as well, realizing what he just said. "Um…" He looked out from the balcony. "So, another dance?"

The girl hesitated and nodded, stepping over to Ciel. "One more could not hurt."

He had just wrapped his arm around her when they heard a throat clear. Rosaline's eyes widened when she saw Sebastian. She quickly stepped away from Ciel and watched Sebastian with a wary expression. "Good evening."

"Good evening." The butler bowed. "Young master, are you ready to retire?"

Ciel blinked, and then shook his head. "Not quite, Sebastian."

"I… I'm sorry. I must leave. My…someone is looking for me." Rosaline curtsied to Ciel. "It was a pleasure dancing with you, my lord."

As she turned away, he grabbed her arm gently. "How could I send for you, my lady? For our…competition?"

She hesitated, glancing briefly at Sebastian. "I will send a message."

Ciel smiled at that. "Alright, my lady." He bowed, kissing her hand. "I will be waiting."

Sebastian blinked at the scene, thinking. "Bocchan, your carriage is waiting." Ciel nodded and turned to leave.

"Farewell, my lord." Rosaline smiled, turning back to the garden. "I hope we shall meet again."

Later that night, Ciel heard a tapping on his window, which was revealed to be a white dove. It held out a rolled up piece of paper.

It was from Rosaline.

* * *

Please review! We have much, much more on the way! Next chapter is a series of letters between Ciel and Rosaline, so please stay tuned!

Kitsune Curoryu


	2. Chapter 2

Alright! Chapter two! This chapter is a series of letters between Ciel and Rosaline. They're pretty lovey-dovey and a little short, but I hope you enjoy them!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji nor any of the characters. I own Rosaline Mary Gabrielis and her beloved Antoinette.

Warnings: OOCness on Ciel's part, but that's to be expected...

Enjoy!

* * *

Dear Earl Phantomhive,

I hope that this method of communication is satisfactory. This is my beloved Antoinette. Rest assured she will return to me safely. Please send your reply with her, so that I know she arrived at your home.

With Love,

Lady Rosaline Mary Gabrielis

* * *

Yes, my lady, your letter has made it safely to me. I hope this will make it back and that you are well.

To My Love,

Ciel Phantomhive

* * *

Dear Earl Phantomhive,

I am pleased that my message arrived safely. Antoinette is a smart creature indeed.

I was wondering if perhaps we could get to know each other better. I would very much like to know of the things you like, the things you do not like, what you are interested in… But only share as much as you feel comfortable sharing. And if you wish, I can share my own interests with you as well.

Until next time, I pray that my love be with you.

Sincerely,

Lady Rosaline Gabrielis

* * *

Dear Rosaline,

It pleases me to know that you are interested in me, as I am with you. My likes, you ask? Games that make me think harder than most do. Anything sweet; chocolate is my favorite. I don't hate much, but I am allergic to cats and hazelnuts. Therefore, I prefer to be away from them. I spend a good portion of my time reading and working with my company. I would love to know more of you, my sweet Rose. What do you like? Dislike? Enjoy?

Cannot stop thinking of you,

Ciel Phantomhive

* * *

Dear Ciel,

I am glad that you like sweets. Perhaps I may cook for you sometime. I like to bake cakes and pastries, as I've said. My favorites are any with cherries. I love to play the piano. Do you play a musical instrument? If you do, I'm sure it sounds lovely. Surely one of your intelligence could not make a sound displeasing to the ear.

I enjoy dressing in gowns and going to balls and other social events. The duke does not get out very often, so I cannot go out as often as I would like to. I am fairly competent at dancing, though.

As for dislikes… I do not like loud noises, such as yelling. I dislike alcohol, as well as violence. And crowds frighten me.

But, please, you need not concern yourself with me. What of you? Do you like being in charge of such a large company? It must be a lot of work. Especially for one so young. Do the other nobles bother you about your age?

I must go now. The pie I was baking is done and Antoinette is getting restless.

With Plenty of Love,

Rosaline

* * *

Pie...that sounds very good. I would love to try your foods. And, yes, sometimes nobles and my company are quite annoying. But people look up to me, so I have to do my best. But enough of these boring topics. If you can escape for a time, I would love to take you to a ball…

At a Loss of Words from My Love,

Ciel Phantomhive

* * *

My dearest Ciel,

I would love to go to a ball with you. Unfortunately, I am quite busy for the time being. I will try to find a time that I may get away to join you for a dance.

Oh! There is one thing that I did not mention earlier that is very important to me. I love children. I adore caring for them and playing with them. I have been told that I can be a very good mother some day. At the moment I am

(The letter ends in a large ink spill)

* * *

My dearest,

Are you okay? If I do not get a letter back, I will come to you.

Worried,

Ciel

* * *

Ciel,

My apologies. I accidentally knocked over my ink. And then I did not realize my error before sending the message. Do not worry, my love. I am alright.

What sorts of books do you like to read? I am curious.

Sincerely,

Rosaline

* * *

My sweet Rose,

I am glad to hear that you are well. I was worried.

My book interests vary. I prefer to read things on strategy, but I will read just about anything.  
I've only known you for days, but I still don't know the simple things, like your favorite color or flower.

Ever loving,

Ciel

Ciel smiled to himself, sealing the envelope and ordering Sebastian to get him a small rose. He attached the rose to the letter before sending it to Rosaline.

* * *

Dear Ciel,

Thank you so very much for the rose. It was very sweet of you. I always have loved roses, though my favorite is the Silver Sterling Rose. I think they are simply beautiful.

As for my favorite color, I believe it is deep blue, like your eye. It is such a lovely color. What is your favorite color?

Oh, Ciel, Antoinette may be a little later in returning next time. I am leaving for a few days to travel elsewhere. I shall write you as quickly as I can. Do not be alarmed if a few days pass without word.

I hope that my heart remains with you,

Rosaline

* * *

Rose,

Oh, well I guess I will count the days until you return.

My favorite flower… I am not sure, but I guess mine is the same as yours. Oh how I wish to see you. I guess I have been very distracted lately, as my butler has told me so.

What is the place you wish to go to the most?

Ciel

* * *

Dear Earl Phantomhive,

I apologize for the delay. I've been fairly busy these last couple of days. I am sorry to hear that I have distracted you from your work. I do not mean to do so.

The place I wish to go? I suppose it would be anywhere that I am with you. Though I have always been drawn to France. How about you? Where would you like to go most?

I may be late to respond again. It seems I am to stay here longer than expected.

Yours truly,

Lady Rosaline Mary Gabrielis

* * *

Rosaline,

That is fine. I do not know what to say, but the same again. My favorite place is by your side. But I've always wanted to go to Japan… Now, what are your dreams?

Ever waiting,

Ciel

* * *

Chapter three isn't quite done yet, but I'll have it up as soon as possible. I just need to type it. Rest assured, we have plenty more written, and more on the way. I just need to type fast enough to keep updating. ^^ Please review, though! The reviews are highly appreciated!

Kitsune Curoryu


	3. Chapter 3

My sincerest of apologies! I did not mean for this to be so late! School work has been hectic and I'm trying to prepare for my first large convention in less than three weeks... I have at least two more chapters pre-typed for this one. The roleplay is over between my friend and I, so I just need to type it all up. I have three chapters and an epilogue left to type, so please bear with me. ^^;

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji nor any of the characters. I own Rosaline Mary Gabrielis.

Warnings: Um...nothing. Unless Ciel and Sebby are OOC.

Enjoy! Or at least try to!

* * *

After Antoinette had flown away to deliver the message, Ciel heard a knock on the door from Sebastian.

"Young master," The demon peeked in. "A letter has arrived for you from the Queen."

"The Queen!" Ciel stood. "What does it say?"

Sebastian smiled and handed the sealed envelope to Ciel. "I would assume it may be another case of sorts."

"Well, it's been a while." He quickly read over the letter, a smirk appearing on his face. "Sebastian, prepare a carriage. We will start investigating right away."

"Yes, my lord." The butler bowed and left to do as commanded.

Ciel smiled, going to the carriage when it was ready. He was eager to do this job. Sebastian sat in the carriage with Ciel, allowing Tanaka to drive.

"It seems there has been a potential bomb threat in London. The Scotland Yard has been investigating but it is almost time for the detonation."

"Hum." Ciel smirks. "Is that it?"

"Yes. This is upsetting the queen, as she does not enjoy seeing her people living in fear." The demon smiled.

"Yes, of course. Are there any suspects yet?"

"Not yet, my lord. The Scotland Yard is not even certain if there will be a detonation or not." Sebastian responded.

"Very well." Ciel's brain went instantly to work, piecing together the information he had in a way that could turn this case around for the better.

Eventually, the carriage stopped and Sebastian opened the door. "Where would you like to begin, my lord?"

"The crime scene." The young earl replied.

"Understood. This way, young master." The butler began walking down the street.

As they walked along the sidewalk, Ciel just barely caught sight of a familiar figure out of the corner of his eye.

He turned, and then smiled, quickly going to the figure. "Rosaline!"

The girl jumped, turning to stare at Ciel with wide eyes. "C-M-my lord! What are you doing here?"

"I am working. I'm sorry for frightening you. I was just so surprised to see you here." Ciel smiled shyly.

"I-I'm here on business." Rosaline stepped back. "What sort of work are you here for?"

"A simple thing I have to take a look at." The earl responded easily. "I'm glad to have found you. I'm holding a ball in honor of the Queen's birthday. I would love it if you were able to come." He bowed his head to her gentleman-like.

"I-I'm sorry… I cannot come. I-I'm… I'm very busy." Rosaline backed away.

"Oh… I'm sorry. That's fine. If you need something, my lady, anything at all, I will do everything in my power to get it for you." Ciel smiled at his love.

She trembled slightly, remaining silent for a moment before curtsying, her head bowed. "M-my sincerest of apologies. You have been very kind, my lord. But I must go. I am late." The girl turned to leave.

Ciel watched her go. _Is she okay? _

Sebastian watched Rosaline walk away, his eyes flashing crimson for a moment before he turned to Ciel. "Shall we continue, my lord?"

"Yes…" He turned, almost sadly. "Where are we going again, Sebastian?"

"The crime scene." The demon started walking, leading his master away.

Three days had passed. Ciel had found nearly nothing in his investigation. The detonation was scheduled to happen today at noon.

Sebastian poured Ciel his tea. "My lord, I did as you commanded. I have found a lead."

Ciel looked up, a bit hopeful. "You did? Who and where?"

"The detonation is to occur at Balsmith Tower." The butler stated. "Rumors are that the terrorists are hiding at the top of the tower."

"Then let's get started." Ciel smiled, pleased to finally have a lead.

Sebastian bowed. "I will prepare a carriage right away." He left, returning moments later to tell Ciel the carriage was ready.

"Good, let's go." Ciel walked out and got into the carriage.

The demon butler bowed and drove for a while, finally arriving at a tall tower and letting his master out. "This is Balsmith Tower, my lord, the site of the terrorist threat."

Ciel looked up at the building. "Good. Where are the terrorists supposed to be at?"

"The terrorists are rumored to be at the top of the tower." Sebastian answered dutifully.

"Let's go." The young earl entered the tower, walking to the top.

The butler followed loyally. Once they reached the end of the stairs, Sebastian grabbed Ciel, dodging a bullet. He set Ciel down, pulling his gloves tighter. "My lord, please refrain from getting caught in the crossfire." Ciel nodded and moved to the wall, out of the way.

The terrorists, who were hiding in various places around the interior of the tower, attacked Sebastian, each of them dying or being rendered unconscious one by one. Towards the end of the battle, a wooden spoon shot towards the demon. He blocked it and turned to see who his newest victim was.

Lady Rosaline stood at the top of the stairs, light shining from the stained glass behind her and making her blue eyes stand out. She hesitated when she saw Sebastian, glancing over to where Ciel stood, her eyes widening. A split second was all Sebastian needed. He lunged forward, grabbing Rosaline by her throat and pinning her to the floor.

"Sebastian, stop!" Ciel yelped. He was in shock. _No… It can't be her… Rosaline… _

Sebastian paused, keeping Rosaline pinned. "My lord, she is one of the terrorists."

Rosaline choked, gripping Sebastian's arm. "N-no…p-please…"

"Let go of her!" Ciel's voice rose above its normal cocky tone. "Now! That's an order, Sebastian!"

His butler let go of Rosaline and stood, glaring at her. "Yes, my lord."

Rosaline slid back, coughing and touching her throat gingerly as she avoids at Ciel.

"Rose… Why are you here? Please tell me you're not involved." The young Phantomhive pleaded.

"I have no choice." She said quietly. "Please forgive me."

"Then we will help you!"

"I cannot disobey." Rosaline shuddered. "I have no choice. I will be punished."

"Kill them!" A voice yelled. Sebastian threw a knife and eliminated the person. It went quiet again.

Rosaline stood. "I'm sorry, Lord Phantomhive. I cannot disobey."

"Why? I can protect you! Rose…" Ciel frowned. "Sebastian, eliminate everyone except for Rosaline."

Sebastian bowed. "Understood." He continued where he had left off and gunshots echoed through the tower again. Rosaline squeaked and ducked, dashing out of the way.

"Rose…" Ciel sighed. "Why must you listen to him?"

She looked up at Ciel sadly, and then averted her gaze. "Because I was ordered to."

"Ordered… You make no sense…"

"Please… Please don't make me explain." Rosaline backed away. "I will spare you. Please, forgive me."

The noise finally died down and Sebastian returned to his master's side, not a hair out of place. "The terrorists are all taken care of, my young lord, and I have disabled the bomb."

"It's done?" Ciel turned to Rosaline. "Is it really all done?"

Rosaline nodded quietly, taking another step back. "I've done all I can. Please, Ciel…forgive me." She turned and ran down the stairs.

"R-Rose!" The earl went quiet, staring after her.

"My lord, the Scotland Yard will arrive shortly." Sebastian said. "Shall we depart?"

"…yes… We're done here…"

* * *

I'll try to update sooner, but I can't give any guarentees. The convention is in about three weeks, and I need to prepare. But please keep reviewing! I'll do my best to get typing done! *bows* Sumimasen, minasan!

Kitsune Curoryu


	4. Chapter 4

Oh my gosh, I'm SO sorry! I spent spring break typing, but I didn't realize that I hadn't been updating the chapters here as well! I'm on the last chapter typing-wise, which is about...four chapters after this, so rest assured I will try my hardest to update faster next time! This chapter is another series of letters, and thus short. There is no explanation nor even a mentioning of the last chapter, just so you know. That won't be explained for a little longer.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji nor its characters. I own Rosaline Mary Gabrielis.

Warnings: None for this chapter. ^^

Enjoy!

* * *

Dear Ciel,

You ask of my dreams? Well, I dream of being with you. But in life, I wish merely to live a happy life with a family. I know it is an impossible dream, but it is my deepest of wishes.

Please, tell me of your dreams. What do you wish to accomplish in your life?

Rosaline

* * *

Dear Rose,

My dream is truly a terrible one. I have revenge on my mind, but I wish not to say more on the subject.

What makes your dreams impossible?

Ciel

* * *

Dear Ciel,

My dreams are impossible because I have an obligation to help someone else obtain their dreams. I fear that, by the time I have finished, that I will lose sight of my own dreams.

Why must you obtain revenge? Or do you not wish to talk about it?

Rosaline

* * *

Dear Rose,

If there is any way I can help you, I will. And I doubt a woman with your strong sense could lose sight of her dreams. I don't want to darken your views of me with my secrets, but when I obtain my revenge, I will not have more to live for. I do not mean to leave on such a dark note. Forgive my demons, they are difficult to talk about.

Ciel

* * *

Ciel,

Thank you very much for your faith in me. I fear you place it with the wrong person. But I thank you, nonetheless.

Nothing could darken my view of you, my love. You are such a strong person, living on, even if it is only for revenge. At the least, you are fighting for yourself and no one else, and that makes you even stronger than I. You would be surprised, but I know much about you that no one else does, though we've known each other for but a month. If you ever wish to confide anything in me, even your deepest of secrets, please do not hesitate. If I can help you, I will.

Forgive me. I must go. Please write soon.

With Love,

Rosaline

* * *

To My Sweet,

Just knowing that you love me despite my flaws helps enough. I hope you know, my lovely Rose, that I love you and will do anything for you. I do not want to add to your burdens. I know that with too much pressure a rose can wilt. Now, my love, even if I could tell you my dark secrets, it would be too dangerous to do over letters. I'm sorry. Please be careful.

In My Dreams,

Ciel

* * *

My Darling,

My apologies for the delayed response. I have been busy.

You said you are holding a ball, correct? I believe I may be attending it. I cannot wait to see you.

What are your fears? I am truly curious. You do not need to tell me. I merely wished to know so that I may not frighten you in the future. I can tell you a couple of my own as well, to be fair.

Always In My Heart,

Rosaline

* * *

My Joyous Love,

You are always welcome at my home. To even think about seeing you makes my heart flutter.

As for my fears… Fire is all I fear that I know of. What do you fear?

I Cannot Wait To See You,

Ciel

* * *

My Love,

I do not like crowds. But I am mostly afraid of violence. Swords, knives, guns… They terrify me. Also, if I may speak in confidence, your butler frightens me. Please do not tell him I said so.

Thank you so much my love. I have been able to tell you much that I can tell no one else. Thank you for listening to me.

On My Mind,

Rosaline

* * *

My Rose,

I love knowing about you. If you need to talk, I will listen. I love you when I never thought I could again, but I guess my heart calls for you, my one truest…

Forever Yours,

Ciel

* * *

Please review! I 3 all of you reviewers! If you like this story, please tell me so! If you don't, tell me how I can improve! Thank you very much! *bow*

Kitsune Curoryu


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! This happens to be my last update before I leave state for two weeks. It's also the last update before my surgery. So I hope you enjoy it! I have the rest of the story typed up (there's eight chapters and an epilogue) so updates should be smooth sailing from here.

This chapter is where we find out Rose's secrets! Well...one of them, at least.

By the way! While I was at Sakura-Con, my Ciel and I did a Rose x Ciel photoshoot! I'll try to get the pictures posted somewhere so I can put a link on my profile, okay? For those of you who want to know what our dear Rosaline looks like. ^^

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji nor any of its characters. I own Rosaline Mary Gabrielis.

Warnings: ...none. This is actually a good story for not needing any. ^^

Enjoy!

* * *

A few days later, it was time for Ciel's ball. As the nobles started showing up, Ciel was glomped by a mass of pink and ribbons.

"Cieeelll~!" Elizabeth squealed, hugging the earl.

"Ah! E-Elizabeth!" Ciel squeaked, turning to her.

"Aww… You didn't decorate!" Lizzie whined, looking around the room. "It's not cute, Ciel!"

"I'm sorry. Please, excuse me, Elizabeth. I must go greet the other guests. I will see you in a few moments." Ciel went to the door.

As Ciel greeted the nobles, a man with a vaguely familiar girl at his side passed by him. But before Ciel could say anything to the girl, the man greeted him, sending the girl away.

"Good evening, Earl Phantomhive. It's a pleasure to finally meet you." He said, smiling. "I am the Duke of La'Arrsienne."

Ciel blinked, putting on his fake smile. "Hello. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"I hope we can get together sometime. I have a business opportunity I wish to discuss with you." The Duke said.

"That sounds great." Ciel smiled, waiting hopefully to see his love.

The Duke tipped his hat. "Please, excuse me." He walked away.

"Ciel!" Lizzie came over, tugging on his sleeve excitedly. The first dance is about to start! Will you dance with me?"

Ciel sighed and nodded. "Sebastian, greet everyone else." He took the hand of his betrothed and went to the dance floor, looking around for his heart-stricken lover.

Ciel spotted her as he and Elizabeth danced. Rosaline stared, her eyes flitting between Ciel and Lizzie for a moment before she fled through the gathered nobles. When the dance ended, Ciel parted with Lizzie.

"Elizabeth, please enjoy the ball. I must go take care of something important." The young earl chased after his love.

Rosaline disappeared down a hallway, Ciel barely catching sight of the edge of her dress.

"Rose!" He yelled, picking up his pace. He squeaked, falling as his heel caught on the ground and he crashed.

Hurried footsteps came over and Rosaline approached him, her eyes filled with betrayal, but a hint of concern. "C-Ciel, are you alright?"

Ciel held his nose and sat up on his knees. "Rose…" He looked up at her, blood dripping through his fingers. "W-why did you run?"

Rosaline stiffened, staring at Ciel. "Y-you're hurt. Are you alright?" She took a hesitant step toward him.

"I'm fine. Why did you run, Rose?" He looked more sad than hurt.

"I… I saw you dancing with Lady Elizabeth." The girl looked away. "I had heard whispers that you are engaged, but I wished not to believe them." She took a step back.

"I am… But because of my family, not by choice."

"R-really?" Rosaline took another step back, as if to flee again. "Even so… I-I should not come between you. It…is not right of me."

"No!" Ciel grabbed her wrist. "Please! I love you!"

Rosaline froze, her eyes widening. "Wh-what? Ciel, I…" She shook her head. "But…your fiancée…"

"By force… I love you. I've never felt like this." He stood. "This is a horrible situation."

"Y-you don't even know the whole situation…" Rosaline whispered, tears coming to her eyes. "You should give up on me. I'm not… I'm not good for you, Ciel."

"No, you don't know my situation either." Ciel lightly touched her arm. "I feel like you understand me."

She almost flinched. "I… I do. But it's not safe for you. There are too many dangers."

"How? How are there dangers?" He touched her face. "I assure you I have one hell of a butler. He can take care of them."

Rosaline smiled sadly and looked away. "I know you do… I do not wish to plague you with my troubles. All I can tell you is that I am dangerous. And I have people that would kill you…if they were to find out about us."

"I would face the dangers for you." Ciel said stubbornly. "Rose, I don't know how, but I love you so much."

"You are a fool." Rosaline whispered, crying. "A fool for loving me, Earl Phantomhive." She stepped away, looking down. "Please, I don't want you to get hurt… Please, just give up on me."

"The truth is I can't get hurt. I can't die, Rose, until I obtain my revenge. And please," Ciel grabs her hand. "Until then my heart will not, no, cannot stop. Rose, I love you. Please, if someone is hurting, even threatening you, I have the power to destroy them. Please, I want to help you." The passion burned in his blue eye. He was not stopping until he had her.

Rosaline wiped her eyes, shaking her head. "N-no… You cannot help me… I cannot allow it. Please, Ciel…" She looked at him with sorrow. "Please… I don't want to hurt you."

"But Rose, it… Why? Why can't I? It would hurt more to be apart than to be hurt by you!" Ciel argued.

"It is because she is a demon." Sebastian stated, his eyes flashing crimson as he steps out of the shadows.

Rosaline's eyes widened and she stepped away from Ciel, shaking her head.

"W-what?" Ciel looked very surprised as he glanced between Rosaline and Sebastian in shock.

"Rosaline Mary Gabrielis… How old are you really?" Sebastian asked, stepping closer to Ciel possessively.

Rosaline trembled, staring at Sebastian, and then looking to Ciel pleadingly. "Ciel…please…you must understand…"

"You're…like Sebastian… You have a contract." His eyes looked not betrayed, but in pain.

"Y-yes." She looked down. "Yes, I do. I-I'm sorry, Ciel… I was hoping you would not find out."

Ciel looks away, then back to her. "That's why… You have a contract. That's why we can't be together."

Rosaline nodded. "My master would be very upset."

"That's it, though. You love me." He said hopefully. "Sebastian and I can help you. You just have to fulfill your contract."

"I've been contracted for ten years. It may be a while yet. She glanced up at her love, and then away.

"Young master, if would not be wise for us to meddle in other contracts." Sebastian said.

"Shut up, Sebastian." Ciel snapped at him. He looked back to Rosaline. "I want to help."

Rosaline hesitated. "I do not know if you can, Ciel."

"I…" He sighs. "I can't give you up, ever!"

"I know. It pains me to think of giving you up as well. But there is no way you… We can't…" She looked at him. "We are entirely different species, Earl Phantomhive. It is not possible. And…" The girl glanced fearfully at Sebastian. "You are claimed already."

Ciel looked almost in tears. "B-but… I love… It's not fair!"

Rosaline looked down. "I know. I'm sorry."

Sebastian shot a glare at Rosaline. Young master, you should return to the ball. Lady Elizabeth will wonder where you are."

"But, I…Rose…" Ciel went to her and kissed her cheek.

Rose blushed and stepped back. "W-we cannot be together, Lord Phantomhive. Please…return to your betrothed." She looked away, wiping her eyes.

"Why? I don't love her at all. I love you. I'm so in love it hurts. Please, Rose." The young earl pleaded. "Please don't give up on me…"

"C-Earl Phantomhive, I-I can't… M-my master…" Rosaline shook her head. "I-I'm sorry… He will p-punish me…"

Ciel flinched. "This isn't fair." He growled.

The girl's lips trembled and she wiped her eyes again. "I-I'm sorry… Please forgive me…"

He hugged her. "I will still write to you."

She hesitantly returned the hug. "I will write back. But we cannot see each other. Please… I must return to my master."

"Fine." Ciel tried to look away, but couldn't. "Rose…"

Rosaline pulled out of his arms. "Goodbye, Ciel. I love you." She leaned in and lightly kissed Ciel on the lips before walking away.

Ciel blinked, smiling. "I will see you later…my love…" He touched his lips.

"My lord," Sebastian said. "Lady Elizabeth will be looking for you."

Ciel nodded, returning to the party sadly.

* * *

Aww! It's so sad! Sorry, guys, but this wasn't meant to be a happy story. :bow: I'm sorry! Oh! The next chapter, when I get it up, is more letters! I think this is the last round of letters, too. So please please review! They make my day and make me want to update faster! I love all of you!

Kitsune Curoryu


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys, I told you I'd update before school started. With eighteen days left before school, I think I did pretty good on timing. For those who want to know, the surgery went well. I'm almost healed up, I think. Just so you know, once school starts up, I'll probably be busy. This is my last year of high school, so I'm expecting more homework. I'll be sure not to forget you guys though!

As promised, this is another series of letters. This is the last one, I think. I actually like this series of letters. It's cute.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters. I own Rosaline Mary Gabrielis.

Warnings: None

Enjoy!

* * *

Dear Earl Phantomhive,

I must apologize for my behavior at your ball. It was inexcusable of me to say what I did. Please forgive me.

Now that you know the truth, you must understand my actions. At the least, I hope that you can. I was acting on orders, nothing more. As you know, I cannot disobey easily. I hope you did not get hurt because of my commands.

If it is not too much trouble…may I ask what your opinion is on the matter? I understand if you think of me differently, though I hope that is not the case.

Always on my mind,

Rosaline.

* * *

To My Dearest Rose,

Nothing has changed and your behavior is understandable. I understand quite well, as I am contracted with Sebastian. My love, I only wish that I could trade my demon for you. Now, my dear, I have a few questions about your kind… Would it be rude of me to ask them?

Eternally loyal,

Ciel.

* * *

Ciel,

Are you certain that nothing has changed? I have revealed an entirely different part of me that you did not know. If you are positive nothing is different… I am glad. I was afraid that I may frighten you.

No, I suppose it would not be rude of you to ask your questions. Please understand, though, that I will not be able to answer all of them.

Awaiting your reply,

Rosaline.

* * *

My Darling,

It is understandable for you to think that things would be different. But my heart has not changed, and my opinion of you has not changed.

I have many questions, but my first is: Do you sleep and dream?

Ever curious,

Ciel.

* * *

My Love,

Yes, I dream. But I do not need to sleep as often as a human. I do not have to sleep at all. It is considered laziness or weakness amongst demons. Should I choose to, or if I am ordered to slumber, I will dream.

Earlier, you said you would not have much to live for after your revenge is achieved. Is that because revenge is what you have sold your soul for?

With love,

Rosaline.

* * *

My Sweet,

Yes, I have sold my soul to Sebastian to avenge my family. In my quickly approaching death, I have realized a lot…

I have a question of your opinion that you do not have to answer. What is it like to live forever and not have to fear death?

Ever waiting for you,

Ciel.

* * *

My Dear,

A life of eternity can be lonely. At least, if you do not have friends. I only have my older brother and father back at home, so it is a solitary life for me.

Not fearing Death… Well, as a demon I grew up with stories that demons could not die. It was not until I was at least five hundred that I learned otherwise. Therefore, I was never afraid of Death. In fact, I've met him. My older brother used to date Death's younger son.

How close are you to achieving your revenge? I wish to know how much longer you will remain with me. Oh…that sounded more depressing than I meant it to. Please forgive me. You are always in my heart.

Sincerely,

Rosaline.

* * *

To My Darling,

I can see how that can be lonely. I am sorry, my love. If I could, I would defy Death for you so that we could live together for eternity…

I do not know exactly how close I am to completing my contract. I only know that the end is quickly approaching.

Not only are you in my heart, but in my mind as well. I wish so dearly to see you.

Forever Yours,

Ciel.

* * *

To My Love,

It is not worth defying Death for me, though the offer is very sweet of you. I wish to see you as well, but it is risky. My master already suspects that I send these letters. He is unhappy about it, but I hide it effectively.

How long have you been contracted with your butler? Has it just been recent, or for a long time?

With love,

Rosaline.

* * *

To My Dearest Rose,

I have never thought of the risks you are taking. Forgive me, my love. If this is too dangerous, we can lengthen the time between letters.

I cannot say if it has been a long time or short, as I am sure we have different interpretations of time. Sebastian has been faithful to me since an incident three years ago.

To our dangerous love,

Ciel.

* * *

My Ciel,

It is not all that bad, the risks. It is worth being able to write to you.

Three years, you say? That is not long to a demon. But to hold a contract for that long is a feat for your butler. Though I suppose I am not one to talk, as I have held my contract for all of ten years.

I did not say so properly before, but you hold a special place in my heart. I love you more than I dare to explain. Perhaps when my contract is fulfilled, we can be together.

Rosaline.

* * *

My Beautiful Rose,

Ten years? That is a long time. I count down to the moments until we can be together. I have never felt this strongly about something before.  
Why should having the contract with me be a feat for Sebastian? I apologize for the questions, but your kind is fascinating to me.

Love you forever,

Ciel.

* * *

My Sweet Ciel,

The questions do not bother me. I will answer to the best of my abilities. Knowledge is power, as they say.

It is a feat for him because, as the years go by and he does not consume any fresh souls, his power weakens. I suppose you could say in a sense that he is becoming more mortal. As the time goes by without souls, demons' bodies are more susceptible to pain and injuries. It has grown difficult over the years for me, but I bear with it.

I have heard that you work for the Queen. What is it like? What exactly do you do?

My heart is yours,

Rosaline.

* * *

My Rose,

I cannot say much on that subject… I feel like a detective, truthfully. I have not had much work lately, though. I am more her lap dog at this point, but that is all I can say.

My love, have you been suffering without souls?

Counting the start until I see you,

Ciel.

* * *

My Brave Ciel,

I apologize for asking a question you could not answer. It was foolish of me to ask about a confidential subject.

I suppose suffering is a strong word, though you would probably view what I go through as suffering.

Please, I wish not to trouble you with my woes. How have you been lately? Is your work tiresome?

I wait for the day we can be together.

Your Love,

Rosaline.

* * *

My Sweet Love,

It is alright. You did not know I am sworn to secrecy. Work is always tiresome. I just did a job in town that was foolish. Other humans amaze me with the extent of their stupidity. But I have been well, as the weather has remained agreeable.

How have you been, my love? I hope, though it sounds terrible, that you can finish your contract soon. If you need help, I will do whatever I can in my power to assist you.

Your ever passionate,

Ciel.

* * *

Next we have a delightful turn of events! Please review! I'll update as soon as I can!

Kitsune Curoryu


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! I figured I'd update again for you. School starts the day after tomorrow, and I have lots of stuff to do before then, but I decided to take some time out and update my stories for all of my lovely reviewers. ^^ I'm going to be busy for a while after this, though. So the next update may be in a few weeks, or it may be in a couple of months. I'm not sure yet.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters. I own Rosaline Mary Gabrielis and Duke La'Arrsienne.

Enjoy!

* * *

The next day, Sebastian knocked on Ciel's study door, entering. "My lord, there is a message for you from the Duke of La'Arrsienne."

"The duke?" Ciel sat up, stretching.

"Yes." The butler nodded. "He says he has a business opportunity for you."

"Oh. Okay, good. Let me read it." The earl yawned.

Sebastian handed a note card to Ciel. "He wishes for you to visit his house to discuss the business."

"Alright. Where does he live? How long are we going to be there?" asked Ciel, looking over the note card boredly.

"He is about two hours' drive away." The demon answered loyally. "He did not say how long you were to stay. I would assume for only a few hours."

"Fine." The boy sighed, standing up. "Let's get to it."

Sebastian bowed and led Ciel to the carriage, opening the door for him. The butler drove for a couple of hours before stopping in front of an extravagant mansion and letting Ciel out. "My lord, welcome to the La'Arrsienne estate."

"Oh." Ciel blinked. "Let's get this over with."

Sebastian led his master to the door, where a servant greeted them. The servant took them to a small sitting room. "The duke will be with you shortly."

"Thank you." Ciel smiled and sat down, waiting. Sebastian stood beside him. After a few moments, Duke La'Arrsienne walked in.

"Ah, Earl Phantomhive, I'm glad you got my letter." He smiled. "I wanted to discuss some business with you."

"Yes, of course. What is it?" Ciel leaned back, trying to act like an adult.

The duke sat. "Yes. Well, you see, my family is expanding quite rapidly and I have found my finances growing thin. I was wondering if your company could possibly lend me a few thousand dollars to support my company."

Sebastian leaned down to whisper into Ciel's ear. "My lord, Duke La'Arrsienne has been rumored to be affiliated with the terrorists that were at Balsmith Tower."

Ciel leaned on his arm and narrowed his eyes at the duke. "Why? Why should I give you this money? I do not see how it benefits me or my company."

"By helping support my company, you ensure that you will get paid back at least three times the amount you lend to me." The duke smiled. "The money that I would be able to give back to you, should you invest in this opportunity, should be enough to benefit you and your company."

The young earl frowned a little. "You cannot ensure that. I am sure you don't need that much. Where has your money been going?" He looked at Duke La'Arrsienne suspiciously.

"Various funds to support my expanding company." He replied, almost coldly.

"Is that all? I can sniff out liars, Duke…"

"Yes, that is all." The duke responded. "Do we have a deal?"

"Not yet. I'm not convinced." Ciel leaned back in his seat, comfortable.

"Earl Phantomhive, I cannot stress how much I need this assistance from you. My family is growing, and I do not have the necessary finances to properly support my company." He frowned. "I would be able to repay you. I do not see what the problem is."

"There are whispers, Duke that you are not the person everyone believes you to be." Ciel smiled smugly. "I pay attention to your stock."

The duke's eyes narrowed. "I assure you, Earl, that they are merely whispers. I have done nothing wrong."

"Nothing, hm?" The boy raised an eyebrow at him. "So are you saying that I may have a look around your house? I do not give my money to just anyone."

The duke hesitated. "Of course. One moment, I will get someone to provide you a tour of my humble home." He stood. "That is, if you are certain you can spare the time for such a trivial thing."

Ciel smiled. "No, we will stay here and play a game. My butler will go on the tour. Sebastian." He glanced over.

Sebastian bowed. "Understood."

The duke talked to a servant by the door, who then led Sebastian away. Duke La'Arrsienne walked back over to Ciel. "Very well, Earl. I accept your challenge. What shall we play?"

"Chess. It is my favorite because in order to win, you must kill the king."

He laughed. "Of course, of course." The duke found a chess set, arranging the pieces. "You move first, Earl Phantomhive."

Ciel simply moved a pawn forward. After a while of their game, there was a knock at the door. "Enter."

Rosaline stepped in, hesitating when she saw Ciel, but going to the duke's side, whispering into his ear. The duke nodded. "Earl Phantomhive, I would like you to meet my beloved Rosaline. She helps care for my children and manages my affairs, much like your butler." He smiled, setting a hand on Rosaline's head. "Though I suppose she could be considered more my pet than my servant."

Ciel flinched at that, standing. "I-I'm charmed." He nodded his head to Rosaline. "And she is a servant, not a pet!" His voice was angry.

The duke raised an eyebrow at him, and then laughed. "Do not worry, Earl. I do not mean that she is treated like an animal. In fact, it is quite the opposite. Rosaline is a treasure. She is mostly for show." He smiled. "Though she is useful for a few things." Rosaline looked down, staying silent.

Ciel frowned. "I think I have an answer."

"Oh?" The duke smiled wider. "You have considered the offer? What is your decision?"

"With the way you treat your servants and your manor… My answer is no." The Phantomhive boy replied.

He looked surprised. "Are you sure, Earl Phantomhive?"

"Considering the whispers I have heard about you, yes." Ciel paused. "Unless you want my alternative."

"Alternative?" The duke asked, interested. "What is your alternative?"

"I want Rosaline."

Rosaline looked at Ciel, her eyes wide with surprise. The duke blinked, laughing. "Earl, how could I accept that? Rosaline is my greatest treasure. I could never give her up." Rose frowned, looking down and keeping quiet.

"Fine. I have no deal then." Ciel stood. "Thank you, Duke."

"Earl," The duke stood as well. "Why don't you join me for dinner? Rosaline makes a lovely dessert."

Ciel looked down, frowning. "Fine. I will think about it."

"Thank you, Earl." He smiled.

At that moment, Sebastian returned, going to Ciel's side. He leaned down and whispered into his master's ear. "My lord, everything seemed to be as expected. There were no apparent signs of terrorist affiliation, though his study was locked."

"Oh…" The young earl sighed. "Well, Duke, what have you been up to lately?"

"Nothing, Earl. I have merely been managing my company and preparing for my new child." Duke La'Arrsienne smiled. "My wife is due any day now, so I have been busy."

"Oh, congratulations." Ciel tried smiling, a cold look in his eyes.

"Thank you, Earl." The duke smiled and sat back down. "Are you sure you will not join me for dinner?"

"I might as well." Ciel smiled. "Maybe I will change my mind."

The duke's smile widened. "Perhaps. That would be good." He looked to Rosaline. "Rosaline, my dear, could you go prepare dinner, please?" Rosaline curtsied and left.

"Why don't we continue our game while we wait, Earl?" The duke asked, gesturing at the chessboard.

"Of course. Your turn, Duke."

He took his turn. "You are quite skilled at chess."

"It is one of my favorites. I never lose." Ciel moved a pawn.

"Your overconfidence will ultimately be your downfall, Earl Phantomhive." The duke took one of Ciel's pieces.

The young noble smiled and took the piece that had just gotten his pawn. "Really?"

After a while more of playing, the duke took Ciel's king. "Checkmate, Earl."

"Ah… Well, that was a good game." The boy sighed, tired of having to fake.

"It was." He chuckled. "I have never won before."

Right about then, Rosaline walked in and curtsied. "Dinner is done, my liege."

Ciel smiled a little at seeing her and got up. "Thank you, Rosaline."

The girl blushed lightly. Duke La'Arrsienne smiled and stood, brushing Rosaline's cheek as he passed her and whispering into her ear before continuing on. "Come, Earl Phantomhive. I want you to taste Rosaline's cooking."

"Yes, I would love to." Ciel followed, clenching his fists.

The duke led them to the dining room and Rosaline served an exotic-looking dinner with wine, smiling at Ciel.

"Please enjoy, Earl." Duke La'Arrsienne said, starting to eat.

The boy nodded, eating. "This…is amazing. Thank you, Rosaline."

Rosaline curtsied, blushing. "You are too kind, Earl Phantomhive." The duke said. The girl curtsied again and left.

"So, Earl, have you considered my offer anymore?" He asked, taking a bite.

"Yes." Ciel ate a few bites. "It is still no."

The duke nodded. "Very well. Thank you for considering."

When they finished eating, some servants took the dishes and Rosaline served the dessert. Before she walked away from Ciel, she slipped a piece of paper into his hand. She talked to the duke, distracting him for a moment so that Ciel could read the paper.

_I have been ordered to kill you. The pie is poisoned. The wine is the antidote. If you eat the pie, you must drink the wine. _

Ciel froze, his heart pace picking up. He smoothly sipped the wine. "Thank you for the dessert, Rosaline." He hesitated before taking a bite.

* * *

My apologies, but that is where I must leave you for a while. ^^ The next chapter is the last one. Then there's an epilogue. So please review! We're almost done! Reviews make my day and remind me to keep updating!

Kitsune Curoryu


	8. Chapter 8

Finally! I've been so busy lately, I haven't been able to update! ^^; Here's the final chapter of Every Rose Has A Thorn. It may not end as expected.

I do have an epilogue prepared, so I'll update before the end of the school year, probably come spring break.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji nor the characters associated with it. I own Rosaline Gabrielis.

Enjoy!

* * *

Over the course of the dessert, the duke became more and more intoxicated. The other servants took the dishes away, leaving the four alone in the dining room. Rosaline spoke quietly to the duke, helping him stand up.

"Please, excuse us for a moment." Rosaline said, ignoring her master's slurred protests. "Why don't you go back to the sitting room? I will return to you shortly."

Ciel nodded. "Very well. I wish to leave soon." He sighed, standing and glancing at Rose. The girl nodded, leading Duke La'Arrsienne away.

"Sebastian," The young earl turned to his butler. "What should I do? I cannot leave my Rose here…" His voice was worried.

"We cannot interfere with her contract, my lord." Sebastian responded. "It is not our place."

Ciel looked crushed at that fact as he hung his head. Sebastian led Ciel back to the sitting room. Rosaline returned a few moments later. There were red hand marks on her throat and another on her cheek.

"Earl Phantomhive, I must apologize for my master's behavior." Rosaline said quietly. ""He extends his apologies, and invites you to stay here for the night as compensation."

Ciel thought for a second, and then nodded. "Yes, we will stay." He stood and went to her, touching her other cheek with a frown.

The girl flinched away from his touch, looking down. "Thank you. A servant will prepare a guest room for you if you will wait here."

He sighed. "Rose… My Rose, are you okay?" His voice was soft and caring.

She shook her head, and then nodded. "I-I am fine. I cannot tell you. I'm sorry."

"W-what? What do you mean, you cannot tell me?" He asked.

"I cannot tell you what… I cannot tell you that I am hurt." Rosaline frowned.

The young earl frowned. "I can tell…" He looked her over, seeing if there were any other injuries.

Rosaline bowed her head. "I-I'm sorry. If it is not too much trouble, I wish to speak with you in private."

"Yes, of course. Sebastian…" Ciel waved to the door.

Sebastian hesitated, bowing. "Understood." He left.

Rosaline sat down, trembling slightly. "Ciel, I have something to ask of you."

"What do you need?" He asked softly.

The girl looked down. "I am going to kill you." She said quietly. "I don't want to. But I cannot disobey. You butler will try to stop me. He is going to try to kill me." A tear slid down her cheek.

"W-what?" Ciel looked almost in shock. "Isn't there… No, Sebastian can't kill you." He grabbed his lover's hands.

"Ciel… I want you to let him do it."

"W-what? No! I will die for you! Please, don't." The young earl protested.

"Ciel, please… I don't want to kill you. I could never live with myself. I-I…" Rosaline sobbed, taking her hands away. "Please, my love…do not make me obey this command."

Ciel frowned. "B-but…Rose, no. I will not allow that. Rose, I love you more than anything."

"And I love you. But that is why I need your help. I need you to do this, so that our love will not be tainted with malicious intentions." She looked at him. "Please, I do not want to obey. I want to be free. Please, my love. Please do this one thing for me."

Ciel felt his heart squeeze at the idea, but he knew his duty. He reached over to Rosaline, taking her face in his hands. "Yes, I will…for us." He kissed her lips softly. She returned the kiss, tears running down her face. After a few seconds, Ciel pulled away, smiling a little and leaning his forehead against hers.

"I don't want to do this…" He said quietly.

"I'm sorry, Ciel." Rosaline whispered, crying still. "Please, do not watch." She drew a knife from her dress and thrust it towards Ciel.

Sebastian grabbed her wrist, throwing her away from Ciel before the knife could hit its mark. He growled, pinning Rosaline to the wall. She looked at him, trembling, and an understanding passed between them. Sebastian took the knife from Rose's hand, stabbing her in the chest before letting her fall to the ground. Rosaline gasped, taking the knife out, her eyes glazing over with pain. Ciel wanted to look away, but he couldn't pull his eyes away from his dying love. He put a hand over his mouth, tears welling up in his eye.

Sebastian knelt beside Rosaline as she struggled to breathe. "Your last words, please."

Rosaline looked at Ciel, mere whispers escaping her. "C-Ciel… Th-thank you… P-please…forgive me…" She coughed hard, turning her face away so he could not see the blood that came up. "I… I love…" A breath left her lips and her eyes slid closed for the final time.

Ciel felt warm tears slide down his cheeks. "Rosaline…" He dropped his face into his hands, a sob escaping him.

Sebastian stood and walked back over to Ciel. "My lord, we should leave lest we draw suspicion to ourselves."

The young earl nodded, trying to regain his composure. He whimpered as he walked to Sebastian, tears now flowing freely down his face. The butler led Ciel to the carriage, announcing that they would be home shortly. The boy nodded. He remained quiet, crying for most of the ride to his home.

"If the young master wishes, I can prepare some warm milk before you retire for the night." Sebastian suggested as Ciel got out of the carriage.

Ciel shook his head. "I can't…"

The butler bowed. "Would you like me to prepare you for bed?" He followed Ciel into the mansion.

The young master nodded, hugging himself. _I__'__ve __never __felt __this__…__hole __in __my __chest__… _

Sebastian led Ciel to his room and prepared him for bed. As the demon left, Ciel noticed an envelope on his desk, addressed to him.

It was in Rosaline's handwriting.

* * *

Kitsune Curoryu


	9. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji nor any of the characters associated with it. I own Rosaline Mary Gabrielis, in life and in death.

The epilogue is here! I know it's short, but it ties up loose ends quite nicely. As of this chapter, Every Rose Has A Thorn is completed. Thank you all for being faithful readers until the end, through all the ups and downs and delays. I hope I did not disappoint you in any way.

Enjoy.

* * *

_My dearest Ciel, _

_If you are reading this, then my fears must have been correct. I am sincerely sorry that I cannot be with you. _

_Duke La'Arrsienne is not someone you should have business affairs with, if you have not already noticed. He is involved in a terrorist group. You will find all of the information you need in the hidden panel in the bottom of the top left drawer of his desk. Please, do not let him get away with this. _

_But do not harm his family. They are innocent, and know nothing of his plots. If you are able to help them through this in any way possible, please do. _

_My love, I wish that things had ended differently. As of the moment of writing this letter, I fear that your visit will end in tragedy. It could only end with either mine or your death. My deepest of apologies, I never meant to hurt you. _

_Know that I love you more than anything else. I am very old, Ciel, and I've lived many years, but I have never met one such as you. You have stolen my heart and made me feel alive for the first time in over a century. I will always remember you, even after my passing. I love you so much, and I wish we could have spent more time together. _

_I do not regret my actions, as you are alive and reading this. I only regret that I did not love you more. Please forgive me. I love you, always. _

_Lady Rosaline Mary Gabrielis _

Ciel sat back on his bed after he read the letter, tears flowing down his face. "M-my dearest Rose…" He put a hand to his face, just sitting there and thinking for a few moments. Finally, he whispered to call for Sebastian.

The butler knocked on Ciel's door a moment later before stepping in. "Did you want something, my lord?"

"We have something to take care of." Ciel stood, Rosaline's letter clenched in his hand.

Sebastian went down on one knee and placed his hand over his heart. "Yes, my lord."

* * *

Kitsune Curoryu


End file.
